herofandomcom-20200223-history
Dean Ambrose
Jonathan Good (born: December 7, 1985) is an American professional wrestler currently signed to WWE under the ring name of Dean Ambrose. He's now one of the secondary protagonists on the show. In his childhood, he was a big fan of pro wrestler Bret "Hitman" Hart. He was born and raised in Cincinnati, Ohio, and pretty much of his character in the business is based on his real-life persona. He has been in numerous pro wrestling promotions such as HWA, CZW, a few times in ROH, DGUSA and more. He is known as Jon Moxley in the mentioned promotions. He was started being called as Dean Ambrose in WWE's developmental territory FCW now known as WWE NXT. The highlight of his career was him being a United States champion for 351 days, and being a member of the stable called The Shield, a black clad mercenary group that vowed "injustice" in the WWE. At first their group was vigilantes until they started working for Triple H as both The Authority's and his (Triple H's) personal enforceers. In March 2014, they turned on The Authority by attacking Kane in the ring. In revenge, Triple H reformed Evolution and went toe to toe with The Shield twice, with The Shield winning both matches. 3 months later both Dean and Roman were betrayed by former teammate Seth Rollins. The Shield separated and Dean and Seth changed their attires. He was gone for a month after receiving a "curb stomp" from Seth while his face on top of the cinder blocks. He returned by attacking Seth at Night of Champions. In Hell in a Cell, he was about to win when Bray Wyatt suddenly returned to attack Dean. His feud with Wyatt ended when he lost the "Ambulance Match" on January 2015 on Raw. He entered the Royal Rumble 2015 at no. 25 while eliminating Titus O'Neil alongside Roman Reigns. He was eliminated by Big Show and Kane after a number of minutes as Reigns won the rumble. He then had a plan to take the Intercontinental Championship from Wade Barrett on Fast Lane, but he didn't succeed. Right after that, more superstars such as Daniel Brian, Dolph Ziggler, Luke Harper, Stardust, and Dean himself, played "Hot Potato" with the championship. This was settled in Wrestlemania 31 during a ladder match for the title. After a long fight, Harper then put Dean through a ladder from inside to the outside of the ring. The match ended with Daniel Bryan walking out of the ring, victorious. He also needed stitches. His rivalry continued with Harper as they kept taunting and attacking each other. At Extreme Rules, they had a "Chicago Street Fight" match. They were fighting till they reached the backstage. Harper went inside a car, Dean followed. The match took place, literally took place in the streets of Chicago. And after the Tag Team title match of New Day (Big E, Kofi Kingston, Xavier Woods) Vs Tyson Kidd and Cesaro, New Day was interviewed by Renee Young, the car Harper was driving returned backstage, this time, Dean was driving. Harper escaped, and Dean accidentally leaped over New Day and followed Harper, their match continued. Dean won their match. Character Much of the character of Dean Ambrose is based on Jonathan Good's real life persona. Dean Ambrose's character type would be classified as a Lunatic. Dean's goals are to raise hell on any person who crosses paths with (ex. Seth Rollins, Bray Wyatt, Kane, Triple H, etc.) Dean is also described to be verbally arrogant and was called the "Mouthpiece of the Shield" in 2013. Dean is considered to be an anti-hero, much like WWE Hall of Famer and Legend Stone Cold Steve Austin. Category:Wrestlers Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:Male Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Emotionless Heroes Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Pure of heart Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Heroes who are biologically related to the villain Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Heroes with Accelerated Healing Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Heroes who thought to have died Category:Genius Category:Strong-Willed Heroes Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Betrayed Heroes Category:Beat'em Up Heroes Category:Heroes with Mental Illness Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Heroic Mercenaries Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Cops Category:Trash-Talking Heroes